Todo por querer ir a ver un partido
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Hinata desea ir a ver un partido de beisbol donde jugara Naruto, Sakura e Ino desean lo mismo, pero todo su grupo escolar ha sido castigado por el presidente estudiantil asi que no pueden asistir a ese partido, en una de sus ideas por librarse del castigo Hinata se ve enredada y se mete en problemas, al final de todo se da cuenta que todo paso por querer ver un partido. AU OC lemon


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Historia AU con los personajes OoC y contenido lemon.**

 **En esta historia Naruto y Hinata tienen 17 años casi 18 y estan por graduarse de la preparatoria.**

* * *

-Entonces señorita Hyuga, ¿Qué necesitaba de mi oficina?

-U-Uzumaki-san yo solo…

No sabía que decir, sabía que no había excusa para lo que había hecho, sobre todo después de ser pillada por el presidente de la sociedad de disciplina y orden estudiantil, lo que se preguntaba era como había pasado, se suponía que Ino y Sakura vigilaban abajo para que ella no fuese pillada, de seguro le habían dejado el muerto a ella sola, pero la culpa era suya por andarse de confiada con las personas, todo por ir a ver un estúpido partido de beisbol.

Suspiro pesado y decidió afrontar las consecuencias de su estupidez, miro avergonzada al chico que se alzaba frente a ella y soltó con sinceridad:

-Lo siento Uzumaki-san

Pero algo le decía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como decir "lo siento" y ya está, todo perdonado.

******* 15 minutos atrás *******

-No puedo creer que nos vayamos a perder el partido final de la temporada –dijo con decepción Ino- y todo es tu culpa frentona.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es mi culpa cerda?

-Si tan solo no te hubieras lanzado a golpear a la pelirroja seguro que si iríamos.

-Esa maldita zorra, que querías que hiciera si estaba sobre Sasuke-kun, además no pensarías lo mismo si estuviese detrás de tu frio novio.

-Armaste demasiado jaleo y lo sabes, además no es de Sai de quien estamos hablando, quería ir a ver a jugar a mi novio pero por tu maldito escandalo toda nuestra clase está castigada y nadie podrá asistir a ese partido.

-Solo debemos convencer a Naruto de que nos levante el castigo –hablo con seguridad Sakura- seguro que si se lo pido dice que sí.

-Suenas muy segura, pero déjame cortarte las alas querida, eso hubiese sido fácil si Naruto aun estuviese enamorado de ti, pero resulta que él ahora es el presidente estudiantil y hace tiempo que paso de ti, ya sabes, desde que lo humillaste y tiempo después comenzó a salir con una chica

-Esa chica no existe, si existiera alguno de nosotros ya la conocería, pero que casualidad que jamás nadie la conoció durante los dos años que tuvieron de relación

-Dejando eso de lado, ya te dije que él no aceptara, ya no te dirige ni la más efímera mirada, lo mejor será que tomemos el oficio de nuestro castigo y evitemos que llegue a manos del director así yo podre ir a ver a mi amado Sai y tu podrás ir a acosar a Sasuke

Las chicas se encontraban en la clase de gimnasia, cosa que no les agradaba mucho, mientras pensaron en cómo evitar que tal oficio llegase a manos del director desviaron su mirada hacia la clase que mayormente se enfocaba en las chicas con las aptitudes para ser gimnastas y allí se encontraron con cierta peli azul que sin duda les ayudaría, no solo porque la chica fuese una bonachona de primera, sino también porque estaba segura que ella tenía sus propias razones para ir a ver el partido.

Después de una maliciosa sonrisa la rubia y la de cabellera rosa se felicitaron mutuamente, después de todo para entrar a la oficina del presidente estudiantil era necesaria una persona con muy buena flexibilidad, se levantaron de sus lugares y fueron hacia ella para decirles de un plan en el que todos saldrían beneficiados, aunque a primera vista ella no se veía muy convencida.

Estaban en los últimos cinco minutos de gimnasia, Hinata se encontraba subiendo por una cuerda con gancho que habían logrado lanzar a la ventana de la oficina del presidente mientras que las otras dos chicas vigilaban desde abajo que nadie les viera, la Hyuga logro llegar con facilidad al objetivo y comenzó a buscar entre todos los papeles del escritorio pero sin éxito alguno.

Debajo de allí las dos chicas se encontraban distraídas hablando de lo buena que era la vida, podrían ir al juego por que no habría prueba alguna de su castigo, tan ensimismadas estaban en sus cosas que no notaron que alguien les había comenzado a observar desde los lejos, esa misma persona comenzó a caminar hacia donde ellas se encontraban y les enfrento.

-Yamanaka, Haruno –hablo con seriedad- ¿Por qué no están en clases?

-¡Ekk! –Las dos chicas se giraron- Naruto, nosotras solo venimos a… bueno…

-Venimos a buscar un billete que se nos cayó desde el segundo piso –hablo con fingida seguridad la Yamanaka-

-¿Un billete se les cayó desde mi oficina? –cuestiono-

-No, fue desde la del director, es que nos mandó a llamar –respondió nerviosa Sakura-

-Bueno, pues no veo el motivo por el que estén buscando dicho billete detrás de las oficinas del consejo estudiantil, sobre todo si se cayó de la oficina del director que se encuentra en el edificio frente a este.

-Bueno, buscamos allí pero no estaba y creímos que pudo volar hasta acá, pero mejor nos vamos jejeje –Sakura e Ino salieron corriendo a toda prisa, llegaron a los baños para cambiarse al uniforme de clases y recordaron que habían olvidado a alguien importante.

Naruto miro extrañado la escena, sin duda esas chicas eran raras, miro hacia arriba y se encontró con una cuerda que llevaba directo a su oficina, de seguro que ese par había dejado cargar con el muerto a la persona que aún se encontraba dentro, miro a los lados asegurándose de que nadie le viera y comenzó a subir, llego rápido ya que contaba con bastante agilidad y allí se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

-Vaya que esto sí que es una sorpresa –Naruto se recostó del ventanal y se cruzo de brazos- me imaginaba a cualquier persona aquí, pero ni en mis sueños más locos pensé en encontrarte aquí, princesa Hyuga.

-… –Hinata se quedó muda, no sabía que decir, solo se giró lentamente hasta quedar de frente a el-

******* De regreso a la actualidad *******

-Acaso buscaba esto señorita –dijo sacando una hoja de las carpetas junto a la ventana- el oficio que avisa del castigo a la clase a la cual usted pertenece.

-No, yo solo –realmente no sabía que decir, era pésima mintiendo y él no le creería ni la más mínima palabra- lo siento.

-Bueno, un lo siento es bueno, pero no es suficiente –guardo de nuevo el documento y camino hacia ella- ¿sabe?, justo ahora estoy muy ocupado y usted aún tiene una clase, retírese de mi oficina y regrese en una hora para firmar el que será su castigo, -la miro retador- si no está aquí en una hora, yo mismo iré a buscarle señorita.

Hinata solo alcanzo a asentir, se dio la vuelta y salió temblando del lugar, todos en las oficinas del consejo la miraban extrañados, después de todo no la vieron entrar, y se suponía que el presidente no se encontraba allí, si no que había salido a hablar con el director sobre el partido que se llevaría a cabo en dos semanas, el partido donde el jugaría y que la clase de la Hyuga no vería por su castigo, castigo que él había impuesto gracias a la peli rosa que había golpeado a Karin, la prima del rubio y novia de uno de los consejeros, Sasuke Uchiha.

La joven Hyuga corrió de allí, llego a cambiarse y se fue lo más rápido que pudo al salón de clases, fue una suerte que el profesor aun no haya llegado, tomo asiento en su lugar de siempre y comenzó a regañarse por haber confiado en el par de traidoras que le habían dejado sola en el último momento, ahora tendría problemas con el consejo estudiantil y si decidían llamar a su padre los problemas serian aún peores, suspiro con pesadez, lo mejor sería esperar a por su castigo y enfrentar las consecuencias de su estupidez.

El tiempo paso rápido, era casi la hora que debía estar en la oficina del rubio, se encontraba frente a la puerta de esta y toco con resignación, su acción fue respondida por un simple "adelante" y ella abrió la puerta, miro avergonzada al chico que se encontraba firmando unos papeles que seguro se enviarían al director, se adentró en la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-Buenas tardes Uzumaki-san

-Bienvenida –dijo con un toque de alegría en su voz- tan puntual como siempre, pero tome asiento señorita.

-Gracias

-Antes que nada, quiero que me digas quien planeo todo esto –la miro expectante pero ella simplemente no dijo nada, Naruto suspiro y volvió a hablar- Sé que no eres una "soplona", pero sabes que a la larga eso solo te trae problemas a ti

-Lo sé –se limitó a decir-

-Bien, se quienes lo planearon, fue el par de cobardes que te dejaron sola en el último momento, no sé por qué las defiendes pero tampoco me importa, -se levantó de su silla- ponte de pie, estas castigada

Hinata obedeció cada una de las palabras, Naruto rodeo el escritorio que los separaba y se colocó detrás de ella, se acercó de apoco hasta quedar pegado a su espalda, con su mano derecha le aparto el cabello y se pegó a su cuello, inhalo profundo el aroma a jazmín que emanaba de la piel de la chica y con su brazo izquierdo se abrazaba a su estrecha cintura, mientras que Hinata cambiaba de colores por el nerviosismo que el tacto del joven le provocaba.

El rubio, feliz por la actitud y las reacciones de la chica sonrió para sí mismo y se atrevió a depositar un húmedo beso en el blanco cuello, cuando sintió la piel de la joven erizarse supo que nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual, con lentitud se apegó más a ella hasta llegar a recostarla un poco sobre el escritorio que de un momento a otro había quedado vacío.

Después de contornear la silueta de la joven con sus manos la giro para tenerla frente a el, le acaricio la mejilla y se acercó hasta besarla con pasión, aunque un poco desorientada al principio, Hinata le siguió el beso, luego logro seguirle el ritmo y comenzó a acariciar la rubia cabellera con sus manos, por instinto ella separo sus piernas así logrando que el lograra acomodarse entre estas, la sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas.

Un par de gemidos por tan ardiente beso no se hicieron esperar, el rubio le había subido la falda lo más que pudo y ahora subía por sus caderas y cintura hasta llegar a los bien desarrollados pechos, los cuales masajeo por encima de la blusa escolar, deseando el contacto un poco más cercano la jalo por las caderas hasta pegar la intimidad de la chica con la de él, un pequeño gemido escapo de los labios de ella y el comenzó a lamer y morder el cuello de la joven.

Cegado por la pasión que estaba viviendo, y al verse aceptado con los brazos abiertos por la chica, Naruto comenzó a subir la blusa de ella mientras al mismo tiempo acariciaba la desnuda piel, la retiro ´por completo y se deleitó con los pecho aun cubiertos por el sostén, no estando satisfecho también le quito este y dejo al aire los rebotantes pechos, los atrapo con sus manos mientras Hinata arqueaba la espalda, acaricio los pezones que se endurecían al tacto, los tomo ente sus dedos y los estiro un poco, mientras tanto Hinata sentía un mar de emociones recorrerle el cuerpo y martirizarle en su zona sensible.

Decidido y maravillado por la vista introdujo uno en su boca recibiéndolo con su lengua, lo jugueteó tanto como quiso e incluso lo mordeteo, se perdió en uno y luego en el otro, lamio desde los pechos hasta el vientre y subió de nuevo, se apegó un poco más a ella y comenzó a besarla con locura siendo recibido con la misma intensidad.

Hinata no quería quedarse atrás, en poco tiempo le saco la camisa escolar y comenzó a bajarle el pantalón, le bajo el bóxer y dejo su mirada fija en el buen pe…nsamiento que eso le provocaba el solo sonrió y se dejó hacer, cuando se encontraba totalmente desnudo y con su amigo de pie bajo a Hinata del escritorio y le bajo la falda dejándole en una pequeña tanga rosa que a él le encanto, la pudo de espaldas a él y le palmeo el trasero, lo amaso e incluso lo mordió haciendo que la chica diera más de un respingo, le moveteó la tanga tanto como quiso haciendo que Hinata se sintiera más caliente de lo que estaba en un principio, tiraba de ella hacia abajo pero no la quitaba, solo sonreía y la colocaba nuevamente en su lugar.

Cansado de los juegos le quito la tanga y la lanzo por algún lugar, ¿Dónde había caído?, ahora eso no le importaba, la recostó en el escritorio quedándose con una erótica vista que le provocaría una peligrosa hemorragia nasal, acaricio el trasero con suavidad mientras se mordía el labio inferior y le separo la nalgas, depósito un beso en la blanca espalda, en el cuello, le separo los labios vaginales y se introdujo en ella con violencia.

-¡AHHH! HMMM…. –soltó un fuerte gemido mientras se agarraba de lo que podía del escritorio, había sentido que con solo la embestida había levantado su cuerpo unos centímetros, y no era exageración, había perdido el suelo por instantes-

-Dime preciosa, cual es la primera regla de los castigados –dijo aun dentro de ella-

-U…un castigado no puede negarse a su castigo –hablo mientras sentía que el miembro del subió salía de ella con suma lentitud, como si tratara de redimirse por la violencia antes empleada-

-Segundo punto princesa –nuevamente la penetro con fuerza haciéndola gemir con un poco más de fuerza mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja-

-Ahhh… un castigado no está en posición de poner condiciones o tratar de cambiar el castigo a su conveniencia –decía mientras su respiración se agitaba con la fuerza de cada penetración-

-El número tres linda –dijo a su oído repitiendo la acción anterior-

-HMMMM, llegaste hasta mi útero AHHHH, vas a romperme –hablo Hinata entre gemidos, sentía que iba a volverse loca en cualquier momento- El castigado debe cumplir con el o los castigos impuestos.

-Recuérdame cuál es el último o enserio intentare romperte cariño –le susurro de forma erótica al oído- eres tan deliciosamente ardiente

-Ah, no… no pares ahhh se siente bien Hmmm me gusta, me gusta –Naruto había comenzado a penetrarla con fuerza y velocidad- en caso… Hmmm, de que la falta sea grave, será AHHHH, el presidente quien aplique el castigo, santo cielo dame más

-Y dime una cosa más, ¿quién es el presidente?

-Uzumaki Naruto-kun –hablo con fuerza mientras acariciaba sus pechos- si sigues asi me correré muy rápido Ahhh joder, mi vagina está comenzando a hacer sonidos vergonzosos

-No hay nada más hermoso que esos sonidos Hina –dijo mientras la abrazaba a su cuerpo- Córrete para mí, ese es tu primer castigo preciosa

Naruto siguió penetrándola con fuerza y sin bajar la velocidad, verla retorcerse y gritar de pacer era todo un fetiche para él, besaba su espalda y cuello mientras ella lo incitaba a seguir, se sentía en el paraíso y no quería salir de allí, la giro sin salir de ella y la puso frente a él, la beso con pasión al momento que sentía que las paredes vaginales le apretaban con fuerza su miembro, fue toda una odisea aguantar el orgasmo de ella reteniendo el suyo propio, aun no quería que terminara lo que tanto había estado esperando, ese no sería el fin, no lo permitiría, aun había mucho que hacer.

Se sentó en su silla y la sentó sobre sus piernas, levantó las de ella y las sostuvo con sus brazos logrando levantarla y colocar con táctica su miembro en la húmeda entrada, comenzó a subirla y bajarla mientras ella se sostenía de las piernas de él, así comenzaron un vaivén que iba de arriba abajo, los gemidos inundaban la oficina del respetado presidente, las penetraciones eran fuertes y el sonido que salía de la vagina de la joven a él le parecían simplemente encantadores.

Después de casi una hora encerrados dando rienda suelta a su desenfrenado castigo lleno de pasión ambos llegaron a un orgasmo que los hizo temblar y casi perder el equilibrio, el bajo las piernas de Hinata que se encontraban temblorosas por el orgasmo, la apego a su pecho y la abrazo mientras respiraba el dulce aroma de su piel, ella le acaricio los brazos y él se sintió muy bien, Hinata vio hacia su entrepierna, de allí salían los jugos de ambos, se preocupó un poco pero lo pensó mejor, después se tomaría un anticonceptivo.

Descansaron un rato y recuperaron sus respiraciones, se vistieron de nuevo y salieron de la oficina, era tarde y ya no había casi nadie allí, Naruto la miro con tristeza y le dijo:

-No te metas en problemas con tipas como esas Hina, la próxima vez te castigare por varios días

-No suena como advertencia, me parece más un incentivo, Uzumaki-san –canturreo coqueta la hyuga-

Ambos sonrieron y se despidieron el uno del otro, al día siguiente llego al salón de clases donde se encontró con Ino y Sakura que la miraban apenada, pero ella estaba más que feliz, iba hacia donde ellas se encontraban cuando fue llamada por el amigo del Uzumaki, Sasuke.

-Hinata –hablo el Uchiha- Naruto te requiere en su oficina de inmediato

-Ok, voy para halla Sasuke-kun –miro al par de chicas- hablamos luego.

-Sasuke-kun –hablo sonrojada Sakura mientras Sasuke solo la miraba como siempre- lamento haber golpeado a tu amiga la pelirroja el otro día, no pensé que solo por ser tu amiga me vería en problemas.

-Es la prima de Naruto –hablo el chico con frialdad-

-Ya veo, así que fue por eso, creo que no es justo el trato preferencial

-Y ella no es mi amiga, es mi novia –una mirada de desprecio fue lo que le dedico a la chica de cabellos rosas- no es trato preferencial, rompiste sus lentes y sin ellos no puede ver bien, creo que tu castigo fue demasiado blando.

En la oficina del Uzumaki se encontraba Hinata un poco nerviosa de verlo después de lo vivido el día anterior, normalizo su respiración y llevo su mirada a la del rubio que le miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias por venir preciosa –se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a ella- tenia tantas de verte, no pude dormir con tranquilidad, me la pase recordando cada gemido que salía de tus labios, cada parte de tu cuerpo y cada beso –le recito al oído- santo cielo, te recuerdo desnuda y no puedo evitar levantarme en tu honor –hablo con evidente doble sentido en sus palabras-

-Debía cumplir con mi castigo Uzumaki-san –se acercó a él y le acaricio el pecho- usted se merece todo mi respeto

-Y en muestra de ese respeto –dijo mientras la abrazaba- porque no repetimos tu castigo, porque honestamente me estoy muriendo de las ganas de hacerte el amor.

No había más palabras para decir, las acciones hablarían por si mismas, se acercó a la puerta y coloco el seguro, sabía que aún era temprano y su castigada tenia clases, pero el enviaría el justificante más tarde, la desnudo con más velocidad que el día anterior y se desnudó a sí mismo, lameteo y mordisqueo los pechos que se alzaban con orgullo frente a él, con una mano masajeo el trasero de la chica y lo pellizco en varias ocasiones, deslizo su mano con destreza hasta llegar a tocar el rosado botoncito que se alzaba entre los labios vaginales y comenzó a masajearlo provocando gemidos en su amante.

Tras juguetear con los pechos de Hinata y besar hasta el cansancio su abdomen y cuello, la tomo por la cintura, la recostó en su escritorio y le separo las piernas, admiro maravillado la vista que la joven le ofrecía, para él era lo más maravilloso, era tan rosado y estaba tan húmedo, acerco su rostro con lentitud, aspiro el aroma mientras comenzó a juguetear con si lengua en esa zona, los gemidos eran el anuncio perfecto que le decía que su trabajo iba por un muy buen camino, succiono el clítoris provocando que la chica se retorciera de placer, con una de sus manos acaricio los labios e introdujo dos dedos que movió con parsimonia y esmero.

Cuando los gemidos se hicieron un poco más fuertes, pero no tanto para evitar ser escuchados y las paredes comenzaron a contraerse, Naruto acercó mas su rostro y bebió cada gota de los jugos que le ofrecían, se subió al escritorio donde ella estaba acostada y separo las piernas de ella para poder acomodarse, la miró con una sonrisa, de esas encantadoras que solo él podía dar, le acaricio con la punta del pene la entrada y la penetro con cautela, casi como si esa fuera una tortura.

El vaivén se hizo más rápido y un poco más fuerte, el sonido del choque entro los cuerpos era música para sus oídos, Hinata rodeaba con sus piernas las caderas del rubio haciendo el contacto más profundo, mientras tanto él le acariciaba las piernas y le besaba con energía, los rasguños que aparecían en su espalda a causa de ella no le parecían dolorosos, era para él la más grande expresión de que en verdad lo disfrutaba tanto como él.

Cambiaron las posiciones, la mirada del rubio era brillante y llena de la más hermosa alegría, parecía un pervertido pero en verdad estaba disfrutando ver como la joven se lo montaba de una manera deliciosa y armónica, el movimiento de las caderas hacia que el contacto fuera aún más placentero y ver a una diosa sobre él, moviendo las caderas, con los pechos al aire y moviendo su cabello era la vista más gloriosa que alguien pudiese tener.

Hinata se abrazó a él sin dejar de moverse cuando sus paredes comenzaron ese delicioso apretar que a Naruto lo volvía loco, le beso el pacho y acaricio los brazos mientras el le apretaba y acariciaba el trasero, los gruñidos del rubio eran más frecuentes y Hinata le besaba el cuello disfrutando de esa gutural voz, el orgasmo les abrazo de la forma más perfecta haciendo que los dos se besaran con mas que lujuria, Naruto la abrazo a su cuerpo mientras sentía las piernas de ella temblar.

Trataban de calmar sus agitadas respiraciones aun sobre el escritorio, le acariciaba el largo cabello mientras el pecho de ella se sentía tan suave contra su cuerpo, miro hacia el techo y se decidió a hablar aun con miedo.

-Hina

-¿sí?

-te he extrañado –hablo apenas en un susurro-

-Yo también te he extrañado, mucho –le hablo mientras depositaba un tierno peso en sus labios-

-Perdóname

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberme alejado, por dejarte sola

-Yo vine a este colegio para estar contigo, para verte –hablo Hinata mientras le acariciaba el rostro al rubio-

-Era suficiente para ti?

-No, jamás lo fue, pero era mejor que no verte jamás

-Cuando vi tu transferencia, me sentí feliz de poder verte, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que alguien más tocara tu corazón –le miro con tristeza- lo siento, soy tan egoísta

-Mi corazón está ocupado por mi familia y por ti

Después de un tierno beso y un fuerte abrazo, se dieron cuenta de que ya habían pasado las dos primeras clases, Hinata debía irse y el también, se vistieron con calma y salieron de la oficina, cada uno se fue en dirección a su clase, pasaron una semana con escapadas ya fuese antes o después de clases, Sakura e Ino se habían disculpado con Hinata por haberle dejado sola, ella les dijo que ya no importaba, después de todo había salido beneficiada aunque ellas no tenían por qué saberlo, Sakura se había hecho a la idea de que por ahora no tendría oportunidad con el Uchiha que se encontraba feliz con su novia asi que perdió el interés de ir al partido de beisbol.

Naruto le permitió a Ino tener el permiso de asistir al partido que sería ya en una semana, después de todo era la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos, ese día durante el receso Sakura seguía peleando como de costumbre con la rubia Yamanaka, vieron a Naruto caminar hacia atrás de los salones de primero acompañado de una persona de larga cabellera marrón, la curiosidad era grande y decidieron seguirles.

-Quizá esa sea la misteriosa novia con la que estuvo después de tu rechazo –hablo Ino-

-Te digo que esa chica es un cuento, Naruto jamás ha tenido novia –dijo Sakura-

-Entonces esa chica que

-No lo sé, pero averigüémoslo

Naruto llego con su acompañante hasta un área vacía para hablar con calma, miro a los alrededores y no vio a nadie, miro de nuevo a su acompañante y comenzaron a hablar.

-Padre recibió las calificaciones de Hina

-Es familiar de Hinata –hablo sorprendida Sakura detrás de un salón-

-¿Hay algo mal? –dijo preocupado el rubio- puedo ir a revisar si quieres

-No, no es eso, padre está feliz con su desempeño, me mando a decirte que lamenta lo ocurrido hace un año

-Eso ya está olvidado, Neji.

-¿NEJI? –Susurraron las espías- es el hermano de Hinata, acaso Naruto ¿es gay?

-Está feliz por lo que has logrado, y aprueba que puedas retomar tu noviazgo con Hina

-¿Enserio? –Hablo sorprendido el rubio- ¿Hina lo sabe?

-No, aun no, se lo dirá esta misma tarde, pero también quiere que nos acompañes a una importante cena después de tu graduación

-¿una cena? ¿Dónde?

-Sera en la capital, pero es una sorpresa lo demás, debo irme nos vemos luego Naruto

-Gracias Neji

Se sintió feliz de recibir tan buenas noticias, habían tenido dos años de relación pero hacia un año terminaron por que el padre de ella no quería que se distrajera de los estudios, pero no era fácil olvidar a alguien como ella, ambos habían tenido su primera vez juntos, para un hombre la primera vez no es tan importante, pero que ella se haya entregado a él era un detalle por demás valioso, y ella se había ganado su corazón, no había habido ni un solo día que no la hubiese pensado o soñado, después de todo él estaba seguro de que ella era el amor de su vida, su complemento, la parte que le faltaba y la más importante.

Después de escuchar todo esa información Sakura e Ino se fueron confundidas, Hinata jamás les había hablado de conocer a Naruto de antes de haber sido transferida, después de todo no eran muy amigas, pero aun así, jamás pensaron que Hinata, una chica hermosa y llena de pretendientes haya sido la novia de Naruto, y no es que el fuera feo, pero antes su actitud alejaba a las chicas, miraron a Hinata caminar hacia su hermano que le saludaba antes de irse y se sorprendieron a un mas, tomaron sus cosas y mejor se fueron a otro lugar.

Hinata recibió una nota después de que Neji se fuera, su querido presidente estudiantil le avisaba que tendría un **FUERTE** castigo después de clases, sonrió con emoción y se reprendió mentalmente por pensar en perversiones, tal vez Naruto la estaba pervirtiendo, suspiro mientras miraba hacia la oficina del rubio y lo vio de pie con una encantadora sonrisa, mientras un guiño le hizo sonrojarse, en verdad había extrañado sentirse mujer en los brazos de aquel hombre que le había robado el corazón hacia algunos años, recordó que hasta antes de ese día él no la miraba, no porque no la quisiera, si no por miedo, sonrió recordando cómo habían comenzado a hacerse de nuevo cercanos y se dijo a sí misma "y todo por querer ir a ver un partido"

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejarme un Review con sus comentarios, si quieren de algún otro personaje no olviden decirlo y lo escribiré tan pronto como pueda, eso es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
